A Thousand Years
by Le Chat Qui Garde La Lune
Summary: Sirius has not seen Remus for twelve long years, and he misses him desperately. Follow him through his memories, and dreams as he plots to break out of Azkaban to be reunited with his lover. A songfic to Sting's 'A Thousand Years' *WARNING* Slash!!!


A/N: For the Shippers at the newly found (for me) H.M.S. Wolfstar! :)

HP and the PoA: "The guards say

Sirius shuddered in his sleep; a convulsion raced throughout his entire body. He awoke with a start as a particularly nasty dementor floated past his cell. He weakly sat up and once again opened his well-thumbed copy of the Daily Prophet and opened it to the familiarly-creased page. It opened to expose a short article, which looked as if it had been almost haphazardly thrown in, but it meant the world to Sirius. In small letters charmed with a color-changing spell it read:

Hogwarts welcomes two new professors! Remus Lupin is to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts and Rubeus Hagrid Care of Magical Creatures.

It ended there, but included a picture of both new professors.

Sirius smiled sadly, rereading the article had opened up a well of ever-present emotions, and the memories flooded back to him, some unbidden, others not, for the thousandth time. It seemed like an eternity since he'd seen his Remus...

A thousand years a thousand more   
A thousand times a million doors to eternity 

He had been kept in Azkaban for twelve, long years without so much as seeing his face or hearing a whisper of his name. The dementors were not torturous, he could stand them well enough, but having his best friend, his _lover_ think him guilty of one of the most horrible crimes imaginable? That was the worst possible pain. 

  
_I may have lived a thousand lives a thousand times   
An endless turning stairway climbs   
To a tower of souls _

He had seen prisoner after prisoner come in, screaming about those who betrayed them, trying to escape. But none of them brought news of Remus, and twelve years of not knowing about something he obsessed over every day was taking its toll. 

__

If it takes another thousand years a thousand wars   
The towers rise to numberless floors in space   
I could shed another million tears a million breaths   
A million names but only one truth to face 

Sirius was desperate, he thought for the millionth time about how much Remus meant to him, and exactly how he would meet him again when the time came. But what if Remus was dead? If he himself could never escape Azkaban? If Remus thought him guilty? If Remus held it against him for sometimes wondering if he could be the turncoat...? There were a thousand possibilities, a thousand things that could go wrong, but Sirius was determined. He would see his beloved again. 

  
  
_A million roads a million fears   
A million suns, ten million years of uncertainty   
I could speak a million lies, a million songs,   
A million rights, a million wrongs in this balance of time _

But then again, Sirius thought. It didn't really matter. It would be heaven just to see his face again. If he got that far he would be a lucky man. Remus had been what he had obsessed over these past years, the memory of him, and the love that they had shared had kept him going, spurred him so that he never lost hope. 

  
_But if there was a single truth, a single light   
A single thought, a singular touch of grace   
Then following this single point , this single flame,   
The single haunted memory of your face _

Sirius thought about the way he'd first met Remus, about Remus' smile- the one that made Sirius' heart melt. He thought about the first night he had realized his more-than-friendly feelings for him. When Remus cried on his shoulder after a particularly difficult transformation, the way Remus affected him, making his body go numb, and his heart flutter wildly. The wind riffling through Remus' hair on a stormy afternoon, and lying in the grass after laughing so hard that their stomachs hurt. The time, only several seconds later, that Remus had leaned over and tentatively pressed his body next to Sirius' giving him their first kiss together. The day they had announced their relationship after years of secrecy, the surprised, but pleased look on their friends' face when they found out.  


  
_I still love you _

Sirius remembered their first snog, their first time, their first house, the first time they said 'I love you.' The first time that they'd stared out at the night sky and realized that this was perfect, _this _was what was right. 

  
_I still want you _

Then came the betrayal. Sirius was still trying to make it out. 

  
_A thousand times the mysteries unfold themselves   
Like galaxies in my head   
I may be numberless, I may be innocent   
I may know many things, I may be ignorant _

He regretfully thought of the things that could have been. Voldemort could have never existed, Lily and James could have lived, Pettigrew could have been trustworthy, He and Remus could have lived in peace. There were so many ifs. Too many. He knew that now all he needed was Remus to be perfectly happy, to feel complete. Not even having his innocence proven to the world was as important as his Remus. 

  
_Or I could ride with kings and conquer many lands   
Or win this world at cards and let it slip my hands   
I could be cannon food, destroyed a thousand times   
Reborn as fortune's child to judge another's crimes   
Or wear this pilgrim's cloak, or be a common thief   
I've kept this single faith, I have but one belief _

The silent tears began to flow, more and more freely as he thought about Remus. He loved him so much. What if Remus had found a new lover? Sirius couldn't bear the thought.  


  
_I still love you   
I still want you _

For the first time he looked at the feature article behind Remus' photograph. And he saw him. Wormtail. He was still alive, and at Hogwarts with an unsuspecting Remus. Suddenly, Sirius understood. He realized what he had to do, he had to go save his Remus, and find out if he was still loved by his wolf-boy. 

  
_A thousand times the mysteries unfold themselves   
Like galaxies in my head   
On and on the mysteries unwind themselves   
Eternities still unsaid   
'Til you love me _  


**__**

They were meant to be together, just as the moon and the stars were supposed to live together, in perfect harmony. And Sirius would find his Remus, and live happily ever after. He had been waiting to long to go unrewarded. Sirius and Remus would be united again, at long last .

HMS Wolfstar- Look at the Night Sky and you'll know why.

HMS Wolfstar- Because it just makes sense!


End file.
